The Man Trap
| date = 2266 | stardate = 1513.1 | episode = TOS season 1x05 | production = 6149-06 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 1 by James Blish }} "The Man Trap" was the sixth episode of Star Trek: The Original Series in the show's first season, becoming the first episode of the Star Trek franchise to air on television on 8 September 1966. The episode was written by , directed by and novelized as "The Unreal McCoy" in Star Trek 1 by James Blish. References Characters Episode characters :Robert Abrams • Barnhart • Beauregard • • Robert Crater • Scott Darnell • Green • Bill Hadley • • James T. Kirk • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Janice Rand • M-113 creature • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Sturgeon • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Vinci (?) • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed 2260s USS Enterprise personnel]] José Dominguez • Nancy Crater Novelization characters :Barnhart • Bierce • Scott Darnell • James T. Kirk • Spock • Nyota Uhura • alien creature Nancy Bierce Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :M-113 (aka Regulus VIII) Corinth IV • • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : sickbay • bridge Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • M-113 creature States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :communicator • phaser pistol • laser pistol Ranks and titles :captain • crewman • ship's surgeon • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) Other references :Borgia plant • Botulinus • buffalo • chili pepper • general quarters • Gertrude • Great Bird of the Galaxy • M-113 creature • medical tricorder • passenger pigeon • pentathnol • salt • Saurian brandy • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Starfleet uniform • time • title • uniform • universe • weeper • arboretum • plum • tapioca • chili pepper • general quarters • autopsy • 1914 • copper • poison • aspirin • petechia • mottling • parsnip • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2266|captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2266]] • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • aconite • alkaloid • aspirin • autopsy • borgia root • botulinus • buffalo • general quarters • mouse • narcosynthesis • passenger pigeon • pentahol • petachiae • physical • salt • salt tablet • salt vampire • tapioaca • tranquilizer • vacuum mottling Chronology ;prior to 2266 : Nancy is taken by the creature. (prior to episode/novelization) ;stardate 1513.1, 2266 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to M-113. Appendices Related media Adaptations star Trek 1 (novel).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1. blish1.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. blish1a.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. star trek 1 (corgi).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. star trek 1 (corgiNEW).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. der unwirkliche MacCoy.jpg|Novelization German language translation in Der unwirkliche MacCoy. der unwirkliche McCoy.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Der unwirkliche McCoy. enterprise1.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Enterprise 1. reader2.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader II. der große Sammelband.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. Video releases manTrapBetamax.jpg|Betamax video cover image. tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Corbomite Maneuver". manTrapVHS.jpg|VHS video cover image. tOSVHSUKv4.jpg|Overseas video release with "The Naked Time". manTrapVHs2.jpg|VHS video cover image. tOSvol2LaserDisc.jpg|Laserdisc release with "Charlie X". vol2TOS UK VHS.jpg|Overseas video release with "The Enemy Within" and "Mudd's Women". vol3 TOS DVD.jpg|DVD release with "The Naked Time". Background * The Star Trek Concordance, Star Trek Chronology, and official website give Uhura's mother's name as "M'Umbha Mahia Uhura" based on this episode, but it never appeared on screen. The Concordance notes that the line referencing M'Umbha was spoken in the past tense. * This episode was titled "The Unreal McCoy" in production, and the novelization by James Blish used that title. Images Episode images man Trap.jpg|The creature. uSS Enterprise orbits M-113.jpg|The orbits M-113. tOS planet.jpg|The orbits M-113. m-113 surface.jpg|The surface of M-113. scott Darnell.jpg|Crewman Scott Darnell. nancy Crater.jpg|Nancy Crater. robert Crater.jpg|Professor Robert Crater. crewman Green.jpg|Crewman Green. janice Rand and Beauregard.jpg|Yeoman Janice Rand and Beauregard. crewman Barnhart.jpg|Crewman Barnhart found dead on Deck 9. uhura2260s.jpg|Nyota Uhura. sturgeon.JPG|Sturgeon. borgia Plant.jpg|Borgia plant. enterpriseOrbitsBrownPlanet.jpg uSS EnterpriseM-113.jpg ‎ Adaptation images ent1701 Blish1.jpg|The . jtk Blish1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock Blish1a.jpg|Spock. uhura Blish1.jpg|Nyota Uhura. ent1701 Blish1a.jpg|The Enterprise. crew blish corgi.jpg|The crew. ent1701blish1corgi.jpg|The Enterprise. der unwirkliche MacCoy crew.jpg|The crew. der unwirkliche McCoy crew.jpg|The crew. jtkGoldmann1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGoldmann1a.jpg|Spock. ent1701blish9.jpg|The Enterprise. jtkGoldmannCOLL.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGoldmannCOLL.jpg|Spock. jtkENT1.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockENT1.jpg|Spock. ent1701 ENT1.jpg|The . ent1701st1-IT.jpg|The . sT1crew.jpg|James T. Kirk and Janice Rand. spockST1FR.jpg|Spock. phaserST1FR.jpg|A phaser. spockENT1701st1nl.jpg|Spock and the . ent1701st1-JP.jpg|The . ST1JPart.jpg|Character art. ST1HbArt.jpg|Character art. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The Enterprise. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Timeline External link * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1